


【冢不二/架空现代】樱桃梗

by rellik



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellik/pseuds/rellik
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

手冢国光收到友人的结婚请帖是在对方婚礼的前一天。  
理应早在半个月之前的请帖不知为何在前一天堪堪寄到，手冢正在大阪处理公事，接到母亲的电话通知后只好临时决定第二天直接前往婚礼会场。  
所幸不需要作为男方的友人发言。  
新郎是手冢从小认识的真田家的公子弦一郎，据说顶住了家人的压力与一位十分不得了的男人结成配偶，听闻真田甚至主动要求入籍对方的户口，还光明正大地举行了婚礼，将会场定在横滨一家相当有名的饭店。  
匆匆解决公事，手冢在旅馆草草休息后第二天就直奔婚礼会场，有生以来头次向一对男人道喜。  
令人意外的是真田的配偶看上去十分温柔漂亮，两人站在一起完全没有违和感，手冢表面平静内心竟然闪过一丝羡慕。  
是男是女都好，也不知他什么时候能找到命中注定的另一半？  
婚礼进行得十分顺利，显然赴宴之人都已经了解过新人的情况才来由衷祝福两个男人也能长久。  
席间手冢遇见不少熟人，推杯换盏，等到快要接近尾声的时候，他终于得以寻了抽烟的理由离开会场清静清静。来到吸烟区点了根烟，手冢一边深深吸了一口一边扯松青色的领带。他喝的不算少，就算会场开了很强的冷气也挡不住酒精作用让浑身热起来。  
解开领口，手冢总算觉得松了口气，连日的公事和应酬让他的精神难以放松。现在好不容易都能告一段落，他着实需要休息。  
等婚礼结束去开间房间睡一觉吧，手冢一边想着一边摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁——就听到旁边传来带着笑意有些轻佻的一声：“嗯~？”  
手冢戴上眼镜看清是个栗色头发的男人，比他矮一些，穿着低调但讲究的浅色西装手插裤兜靠着墙笑眯眯地看着自己。  
“您是…？”手冢一时反应不过来是否见过这个男人。  
“不二，叫我不二就好。”栗发男人靠近他一些，声音低柔得像春风一般，笑容也温和让人毫无防备之心。  
手冢点点头，自报了家门继续问：“您找我有事？”  
名为“不二”的男人笑的更加开怀，掏出皮夹抽出一张卡摆到他面前晃了晃：“手冢先生，能和你聊一聊吗？”

老实说不二是做好了被打准备的。  
他参加完分公司的酒会下到二楼，想起听闻今天这里正在举办两个男人的婚礼，一时好奇探头探脑过去，却看到转角处正在抽烟的这个黑发男人。  
帅。  
非常帅。  
不止五官，夹着烟的动作扯领带的力道都像一瓶天时地利的红酒酿出最恰到好处的完美味道。  
不二刚喝过上好的红酒，嘴里还留着点甜味，此刻却觉得渴了——这男人即使穿着严严实实的三件套他也知道一定从头到脚完全符合自己的喜好。  
扭扭捏捏不是他的习惯，约一约最差的结果也不过被拒绝或者骂句变态。  
唔，这男人应该不会打人吧？  
不二在心中暗自嘀咕着这么帅被打也值了就双手插兜地走过去，英俊到让人心猿意马的男人似乎有些疲惫，随手叼着烟摘下眼镜捏鼻梁。不二被他的动作吸引得靠在墙边看了一会还不由自主发出了欣赏意味的鼻音。  
男人显然听到了，迅速戴上眼镜凤眼一扫瞥过来，漆黑的眼珠纯得像一块墨。那块墨看到他似乎闪过了一丝疑惑，而后又恢复平静。  
不二觉得自己要咽口水了，怎么有这么好看的男人？好看到原本对公子少爷圈子里那些七七八八的包养八卦没什么兴致的他忍不住掏出了皮夹打开抽卡，动作流畅利落得不二都怀疑自己其实自带花花大少技能点。  
几句寒暄互报了家门，不二笑得像是在和老朋友寒暄一般就把他最想说的那句重点连同信用卡一起送给对方。  
他的心砰砰跳着，脸上还因为教养能维持完美无瑕的笑意，修长白净的手指夹着闪着碎光的卡片更像夹着一把钥匙。  
对方似乎愣住了，凤眼的上眼睑稍稍抬起了一点点，带着长长的睫毛轻微抖了一下，也只有一下，那双眼睛就恢复了超然的平静。  
——但心里一定在快速地思考着什么吧。  
不二十分肯定这点，悠哉地夹着那张卡等待对方的答案。既然这位手冢先生没有一拳把他打飞，那就还有周旋的余地。  
——不过保持表面的沉稳什么的，连性格都是他很喜欢的呢。  
距离这么近，不二当然不会放过这个用眼神轻薄对方的机会，弯弯的笑眼顺着那张俊脸往下挪动在领口舔过锁骨一路摸向男人的腿——真长。  
不知道扯掉这条西装裤后的双腿被他为所欲为会是怎样一副情景。  
一边不齿自己的下流一边继续大饱眼福，直到男人终于回神张开了那张薄薄的嘴唇——  
“去楼上？”  
“……”  
诶？！  
不二周助先生几乎要大吃一惊。  
虽然男人没打他真是谢天谢地，但走近几番打量后看到他考究的衣着还有显然懂的克制的行为方式来看，他都不像会随随便便为了路过的一个人的卡同意卖身的身份。  
……难不成…这位手冢先生很缺钱？  
想到男人刚才捏着鼻梁露出的疲态，不二更加肯定了这点，于是轻快优雅地做了个请的手势。  
很缺钱的手冢先生也真的顶着一张帅得惨绝人寰的扑克脸跟他一起去前台开房。

“手冢先生来这里是‘工作’吗？看上去有些累啊……”——比如刚应付完某位金主什么的。  
“我是来这里参加好友的婚礼。让您看到疲态真是不好意思，昨天刚结束非常重要的一项工作。”——如果不是可以稍微休息一天，也没有办法答应这个漂亮男人的邀请。  
“原来如此。”——看来是接过一个很大的“活”……这男人到底是多缺钱。  
两人毫无刚认识的局促，反而不咸不淡地在电梯里聊了几句，大致了解彼此到这间酒店的目的，就可以在心中推断对方的身份。  
听到手冢说参加的是那场各种意义上都受到瞩目的婚礼时不二又疑惑起来。能被邀请去参加那种层次的婚礼手冢先生本身应该也是非富即贵，到底是遭遇了什么会沦落到随意卖身的地步。  
不二不由得同情起对方来，那样一张眉头紧皱的脸，也难怪会运气不好了。  
“手冢先生，”不二拍拍他的肩膀长叹一声，“艰难的日子总会过去的。”  
“……”手冢的心中同样疑惑满满。  
不二自我介绍后他终于想起来在知名的家族企业中确实最近确实有一家名为“不二”的企业正在崭露头角，听说还有强大的海外背景所以才能在日本起步得顺风顺水。  
眼前这个有些纤细眉眼弯弯的男人，作为那个“不二家”的长子竟然会大白天的给路边的人递卡，手冢真的觉得这波操作十分匪夷所思。  
当然，他接受的原因……  
手冢瞟了一眼拍在自己肩上的那只又白又长的手。  
——他并不想承认自己当时对着那只夹着卡的手礼节性地硬了一下。  
是手，不是卡。  
更何况对方不论是得体的笑容还是柔和的嗓音都让他的疲惫消退了不少，才让手冢在酒意中鬼使神差半接受半邀请对方直接上楼——连个互相熟悉的前置准备都不需要。  
不二选了私密性和服务都最好的VIP套房，搭乘专用电梯直达房间，进门后不二就把那件浅色的羊毛西装扔到了沙发上。回头看到手冢诧异的眼神笑着解释道：“我不太喜欢穿西装。”  
说着他已经把领带也扯了下来扔在了一边，动作随性又潇洒。手冢盯着他那双手觉得自己又要硬了。  
“那张卡的额度是5万美金，你如果缺钱可以先拿去应急，不够再联系我。我的要求很简单，每周的今天——也就是周六，我可以空出半天时间——所以，你只需要每个周六的午后到这个房间来就好，我会和酒店方确定好请他们提前把房空出来。”  
“当然，和我在一起之后，请把其他的‘工作’都取消，我没有和别人共用‘私人物品’的癖好。”  
随着简单的工作内容确定，闪着细碎光泽的丝质衬衫也紧随领带被扔上了沙发的靠背，手冢听完这还算大方的包养条件，才反应过来这男人不仅以为自己是职业牛郎，还想长期包他！  
还没来得及说什么，面前宽衣解带的优雅男人就脱了个精光还过来拍了拍他的脸：“那，我先去洗澡了。”  
“……知道了。”手冢几乎是强行把差点说出口的解释咽了回去。  
漆黑的凤眼盯着那身雪白皮肤下匀称的肌肉，背后精致的蝴蝶骨和挺翘的臀部划出的轮廓线让他喉头发紧呼吸都热起来。  
手冢忍不住脱下自己的黑色外套扔在了浅色西装旁边。  
这位不二先生到底是什么样的人，以他的条件还需要花钱找人上自己？

不二洗的很快，没一会儿就顶着一头湿漉漉的栗色头发大喇喇围着浴巾出来。暴露出来的皮肤被热水蒸得粉红潮湿，连胸前那俩颗小小的乳尖都泛着淡淡的粉色光晕，恍得手冢眼睛都直了。  
丝毫没察觉自己有多诱人的金主先生倒了杯水喝，用手示意手冢可以去用浴室了，手冢才回过神来，就像不二刚才一样直接在外间解开西装马甲的扣子。一颗又一颗，一件又一件。  
不二毫不避讳地靠着桌子看这个男人一丝不苟地脱掉每一件衣服整齐地放在旁边，宽阔的肩膀和结实的肌肉都充满了成熟男人的味道，特别是手冢把裤子脱下露出那双让他垂涎不已的长腿时，不二忍不住吹了个口哨。  
对方那张英俊又不善表情的脸只会稍稍歪过来给了他一个眼神。  
“……”  
不考虑卫生问题，他现在就想把这男人按上床！  
澡还是要洗的，毕竟他们又不是情侣能对恋人的身体毫无下限地包容。只是和不二相比，手冢洗的有些慢，但很仔细。  
毕竟那位不二家的公子看上去过得十分讲究，他就算不是为钱卖身也应该在自己力所能及的范围内给予对方最大的满意。  
特别是他还想有第二次的话。  
所以等到手冢洗完同样只围了个浴巾来到床边的时候，就看到不二已经等得……睡着了。  
“不二先生？”  
“呼——呼——”  
打鼾了。  
有点尴尬。  
手冢还是第一次陷入这种情境，看着躺在床上这位秀色可餐却毫无意识的“金主”，他要是现在自己开始算犯罪还是正常交易？  
那大概率是会被认作前者的吧！  
手冢对于变成明天报纸上登出“东京警视厅高层涉嫌迷奸同性”这种新闻的主角可一点兴趣都没有，也不想冒这种风险。  
冷静下来想想，面前的睡美人从里到外都很对自己的口味这种事，本身就多少值得让人怀疑另有目的。  
就在他因为真田的婚礼产生找一个合适的人的想法之后，天上就突然掉下来一个完美符合他兴趣的人类来还贴钱求睡，这么好的事能轮得到他？  
手冢国光先生对自己的运气指数还是很有自知之明的。  
原计划显然不能继续，手冢也放松下来，多日繁重工作积压的疲劳此刻席卷而来，他干脆一掀被子把睡得不知今夕是何夕的男人和自己一起裹进梦乡，至于其他的事——等他们醒过来再说吧。  
这一觉不二睡的特别好，仿佛躺在什么温顺的大型动物怀里，清爽的味道和暖洋洋的温度都给了他最高级别的舒适——到他睁开眼看到名为手冢的男人那张脸为止。  
真是太好看了。  
不二都记不清自己第几次感慨这件事， 摘去眼镜的脸比方才看起来线条更加清晰，以这种近距离去观察简直就是在说“快来上我”。  
说起来，男人既然还在这里，说明已经接受了他的“工作安排”吧？  
那这张脸就是他的了！  
不二大少爷立刻毫不客气地摸上去——  
就被拽紧手腕一个反扣脸朝下按在了床上！  
“……”  
“……”  
顿了几秒，被人把脸塞进枕头里的金主大人闷闷开口：“…手冢先生？”  
行凶者手冢先生眨眨眼，才从睡梦脱身记起面前这个纤细的男人的身份和两人身在此处的前因后果。  
“……抱歉！”  
连忙松开，见那雪白的手腕立刻泛红起来颜色越来越深，手冢的心也凉了下去。  
什么都还没干，他先把他的“金主大人”挂彩了！  
手冢第一反应就去拨了客房服务想请酒店送药上来，内线刚通那只带着淤青的手就夺过了听筒。手冢转头去看他，男人靠在枕头里，弯弯的眼睛睁大了一些，露出一双纯净的蓝色瞳孔，他懒洋洋地开口，阴柔的声音仿佛擦过小鼓面一样略过他的心头：“麻烦送下午茶上来。”  
然后就干脆利落地挂了电话。  
“为什么不让酒店顺便送药上来？我刚才没有控制力道，你的手应该马上处理。”手冢说着把那只手拉进自己手心，看到手腕上的指印已经黑了，凤眼闪过一丝心疼。  
让他对这个男人一见动心的，就是这双手。  
不二却十分无所谓：“小事而已。这家酒店的负责人是我朋友，被知道的话或许会有很多麻烦的问题。”  
毕竟包养不是什么光彩的事，弄出伤就更惹人遐想。  
手冢明了地点点头，也觉得自己方才的慌乱有些唐突了。何况对方再漂亮也是个男人，不至于为了一点伤就大惊小怪的。  
躺在枕头里的男人话锋一转：“为什么动手？看你的动作，专门受过这方面的训练？”  
“我确实有受训的经验，刚才…只是训练时留下的条件反射。”  
“嗯……没想到手冢先生的过去还挺丰富多彩的。”不二招招手让他躺到自己身边，毫不掩饰自己的意图去摸手冢的身体，“难怪这么结实……下次记住不能这样了，我对SM没有兴趣。”  
接着他又亲了一口对方的耳垂：“这么帅气的脸，SM多浪费呐？”  
手冢脸上没有什么表情心里已经哭笑不得——他看上去难道特别像那一行的人吗？  
刚入职时他也跟过几个性犯罪相关的案子，从事这一行业的人久了都如同被剥去了灵魂的干尸，和这个世界划开无法修复的隔阂。  
半压着他满脸看美味食物表情的这位小少爷还是太年轻单纯。  
思及此处手冢握住在自己脸上流连的那只手，吻了吻手腕：“我很抱歉。”  
语气淡淡，仿佛夜里静静盛开的月见草。  
不二周助先生身为一个金主感觉自己的小心脏被一箭戳穿了，低笑着骑到对方的身上，青葱般的手指顺着男人结实的胸肌划下：“虽然耽误了一些时间，手冢先生，我们开始吧？”  
手冢挑挑眉，期待地看着那只手，放松躺平等他下一步动作——看来这位金主先生还是个骑乘爱好者。  
不二当然不知道对方心里在想什么，他已经被男人优秀的外貌晃得五迷三道，一口咬在喉结上吮住那块凸起，还用舌头慢慢地舔舐。  
占有意味十足的暗示。  
手冢短促地“嗯”了一声，下意识握住身上人的腰。  
很细，虽然能捏到结实的肌肉，但以男人的身段来说稍显柔弱。  
手冢却很喜欢这种厚度，能让他轻而易举把对方完全控制在自己的范围里。  
“…喂，别摸我腰！”不二松开嘴抓过那两只手按在手冢头顶，“太痒。”  
是你太敏感了。  
手冢在心里默默吐槽了一句，但还是任由这个体型比自己小一号的男人按住双手。  
不二十分享受这样的姿态，接着俯下身在对方的脖子上流连烙下点点印记，鼻息深长地嗅着这具身体的气味。  
“手冢先生，你的身体真是太符合我的喜好了。”他忍不住叹息着笑道，言语间红色的舌尖在两片淡粉色的嘴唇间隐隐约约地舔过皮肉，手冢看着那一点艳红突然产生扯过对方的头发来一个深深的舌吻的冲动。  
“那我真是荣幸。”手冢缓了口气，带着不易察觉的笑意应和。  
还不到时候。  
他的理智轻而易举地压下欲望在耳边说道。  
而诱使他躺在这里的那双手也松开了钳制随着主人动作的向下一路抚触到了他的手臂上。  
手冢转头就能看到那只手在灯光里泛着莹白的玉色。  
“……咦。”  
不二顿了一下，有些戏谑地抬头看他：“就硬了？很敏感嘛？”  
“这算…夸奖？”手冢还盯着那只手，男人的吻落在了他的胸口，湿软的触感带着点玩弄的味道绕着圈在淡色的乳晕上一点点收缩范围。  
手冢一直平稳的呼吸第一次出现了显而易见的颤抖——  
“叮咚~”  
清脆悦耳的门铃声突兀地回响，内间床上的两人愣了一下，不约而同想起刚才那一电话的客房服务。  
如果倒回前一刻，手冢一定不会去碰那台做工精致的复古风电话了。

不二先生倒是很干脆，直接起身套上浴袍松松垮垮地随意一系就去外间开门了。手冢犹豫了几秒也起来穿了件浴袍——天知道这位金主大人会不会让人进来。  
不二打开门正准备让服务生把东西放在外间，结果进来的不是普通的服务生而是身为这家饭店负责人之一的友人，对方推着满满一餐车东西笑嘻嘻地探头探脑地凑了进来：“将将将~~~~~客房服务~！”  
“……英二，”不二周助先生顿时感到头大了起来，脸上还是笑得十分温和，“你怎么有空来做酒店服务生了？”  
有着一头醒目酒红色头发的男人笑得特别暧昧地搭上他的肩膀：“听说你带了个男人来呀不二！”  
手冢听到外头的声音，三两步走到门边上贴墙站着，防止被人看到。尽管他刚站定就开始唾弃自己这种偷偷摸摸的行为，挣扎了两三秒还是决定继续猥琐。  
不论来人是谁被看到都会有一定风险。  
“什么样的男人？让我看看嘛~”菊丸放开勾搭的手想进内间，被不二抱着肩膀拦了回去：“这样不太好吧，英二。”  
“为什么？”  
“光着呢。”不二轻笑了一声。  
“……”手冢低头看看自己，离光着的确就差那么两块布。  
突然有点尴尬。  
“那有什么关系！大家都是男人嘛！”菊丸继续探头探脑地大度表示。  
不二眨眨眼，笑的有些暧昧：“人还没吃干净就让你看光，我是不是有点吃亏？”  
“哇啊！不二你学坏了！”  
“是是~所以英二不要打扰我们这些‘坏人’了~”  
“等等……不二！……”  
连骗带哄把人推出房间，不二总算松了口气。  
让菊丸看到的话，明天大概全世界都知道他包了个又高又帅的男人！  
虽然那位手冢先生的硬件条件完全撑得起他包养小白脸的面子，不二还是希望这种事隐秘一些，将来分手的时候才不至于让对方受到太多不必要的伤害。  
不二随意拉着满满当当的餐车进了内间，却看到床上空无一物，再一转头，那帅气的男人正站在门边面无表情地看着自己。  
如果不是那双眼睛里一闪而过的尴尬和忘记穿鞋的光脚，不二只怕要以为他在给自己什么惊喜了。  
看得出来，手冢先生也不太希望被人发现呢。  
而且……真可爱。  
不二看看那双光着踩在地毯里的脚，笑得有些开怀地亲了亲男人的脸，带着些宠爱的意味：“我朋友送了很多点心，你可以挑挑有没有喜欢的。”  
像哄受惊的小朋友一样。  
手冢先生不知道多少年没有过这种待遇，实在谈不上多高兴。不二兴致勃勃捏了颗樱桃放进嘴里，花瓣似的嘴唇被染上鲜红的汁液，反射出的光简直摄人魂魄。  
这一回，手冢是真的很想吻下去。  
他也切实这么做了，薄薄的嘴唇落在花瓣的边沿，将流出来的红色汁液舔掉——  
好甜。  
“嗯？等一下。”不二躲开还想进一步的手冢抬手按在他的唇上，“不能这样哦，手冢。”  
“请你按我的步骤来。”  
手冢感觉自己被瞪了，而且对方的笑容也冷了一些。他退开一步低声说了句“抱歉”，也捻了颗樱桃放进嘴里。  
金主先生又恢复了温柔的感觉，拉他靠回床上：“喜欢樱桃？”  
手冢没有出声，摇摇头，又点点头。他对水果没有什么偏爱的，不过刚才男人那一口确实让他对樱桃有了“新的认识”。  
“对了，既然受过训练，那你会给樱桃梗打结吗？”不二顺势靠着他放松全身，人体的温暖让手冢心不在焉地纠结着樱桃梗？打结？  
常年和犯罪问题打交道的大脑绕了一圈想象樱桃梗打成结的样子也不明所以。  
这算是什么特技吗？  
不二歪着头看着他的小白脸先生似乎愣住几秒，然后伸手拿过一根樱桃梗用手有些笨拙地打了个圈递到他面前。  
“……”  
“怎么了？不对吗？”手冢一本正经，“樱桃梗打结。”  
“……噗！”不二咳了一声试图掩饰笑意，但再看一眼男人的表情和他手里那个小圈还是忍不住破功大笑起来。  
“…你到底…做的是什么……训练…噗……”不二笑的整个脸都埋进了枕头，浴衣散开瘦削的肩胛骨不停颤抖。手冢就算再迟钝也反应过来“樱桃梗打结”不是字面意思的打结。  
“我想，你要的不是这个。”对方笑得如此夸张，冷静如他也不由得感到窘迫，他低头看着捏在手里的小玩意，觉得渐渐烫手起来。  
不二在闷头大笑里瞥见手冢低头盯着手里那个小圈似乎有些落寞，努力收敛了表情撑起上半身凑近对方亲了亲低声安慰：“没关系。”  
手冢看着近在咫尺的那张精致笑脸，把变成圈的樱桃梗扔到一旁：“继续？”  
微垂的睫毛打下的阴影让凤眼变得漆黑深沉，不二被那双眼睛吸引暧昧的笑出声勾了勾他的下巴：“这么迫不及待了？”  
“……”  
手冢觉得似乎有些怪异，虽说不二先生甚至不惜出钱和他上床，但作为承受的一方这么主动甚至有些……下流，不太多见。  
不二猛地把人压在身下。方才的小插曲不仅没打搅他的兴致，反而让他发现这个叫手冢的男人比想象的还要可爱许多。不二扯下他的衣襟吮吸那漂亮的腹肌，心中甚至有些惋惜这男人只是个牛郎，否则他……  
不，往下就不适合继续了。  
嫣红的唇舌在男人的腹部流连了一会，不二坐起身盯着男人两腿之间再次硬起来的性器，似笑非笑地给那张俊脸一个眼神：“尺寸不错。”  
从来没有被轻薄成这样过的手冢简直不知道该怎么应对这种情形，他刚才以为对方的吻会继续往下穿过耻毛落在自己已经硬起来的器官上。光是想到那张诱人的嘴含住自己的性器的画面他就几乎要控制不住自己把人翻倒进入正题。  
像是为了弥补他的失望，那双堪称罪魁祸“手”的白净双手突然握住了他的性器随意撸了两下，手冢已经摘去了眼镜看的不甚清楚，朦胧中仿佛一团白光在自己的下身轻轻柔柔地滑过，骤然点着他隐藏在最深处的欲望顺着四肢百骸勾引汇聚到那个地方！  
“嗯？更硬了……”又低又柔的嗓音自言自语呢喃着，白玉般的修长手指又撸了那根粗大的性器几下，看那顶端的小口吐出点点湿意，与此同时，他也能听到手冢的呼吸变得短而急促。  
差不多了。  
不二倾身去床头柜取过润滑剂，随便看了两眼繁琐的外文说明，鼻音轻哼：“还是附带催情作用的，有意思。”  
手冢喘着气见金主先生已经自顾自去打开润滑剂了，赶紧劈手夺过来——他可不认为第一次就让承受方自己给自己扩张是个贴心的上位者该做的选择！  
“我来。”  
手冢将盖子放到床头柜，转头见不二还跪坐在原地没有动，脸上还有些失望：“这是你的兴趣吗？我还挺期待由我来……”  
“这一次请务必让我先来做。”  
手冢十分坚持自己身为上位者要服务承受方的意思，说着已经把人压进床铺，指尖沾了一些润滑剂就朝那双又白又长的腿间探进去——  
一只雪白的手握住了他的手腕。  
力道惊人。  
手冢有些疑惑地抬头，漆黑的凤眼对上一双没有温度的蔚蓝眼睛。

“手冢先生，你这是要做什么呢？”

TBC


	2. 番外·春樱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020不二生日贺~

不二周助先生的生日是个特别又好记的日子，2月29日。  
四年一次，加上正值家族在日本的分公司需要拓展更多人脉的时期，自然不会放过这个特殊的机会。  
然而……  
手冢有点不太愉快。  
今天已经是2月28日了，连他的同仁中不少都在一周前收到了不二家的宴会请柬，面前的男人却到现在还没从口袋里掏个信封或卡片给他。  
难道因为两人微妙的关系……不二并不希望自己出席？  
“手冢，你不舒服吗？脸色不太好。”  
“……不，没有。”  
听到对方温柔的询问手冢连忙否认，甚至取下眼镜擦了擦来掩饰自己的情绪：“可能是这周加班的时间稍微有些多的关系，抱歉。”  
不二非常喜欢尝试各种新奇的事物，所以自从确认了名为包养实则半交往的微妙关系后，每一周的休息时间不二都会约他去各种闻所未闻的料理店尝鲜。比如这次，他们穿着价值不菲的定制西装，却坐在一家漏风的路边小店里品尝烤肉。服务生为他们这一桌上餐时都变得诚惶诚恐起来。  
“那今天晚上早点休息，”不二夹起烤好的肉片放进盘子里，“明天可是要一大早就起床哦。”  
“明天？”  
手冢的眼神刷地亮了，带上眼镜看向对面把大量芥末拌进烤肉的青年。  
“啊，我没通知你吗？”  
拌好之后，他夹起香气逼人的肉塞进对面的男人嘴里——  
“明天请你作为我的女伴出席我的生日宴会。”  
“——！”  
他一定是听错了！  
舌尖爆裂开的辣味瞬间充斥脑门，手冢几乎是立刻脸红甚至额角沁出汗珠，但常年的严格教养让他不允许自己在任何时候露出狼狈的模样，只能瞪大乌黑的凤眼狠狠看向对面笑得越发灿烂的栗发青年。  
“好吃吗？”他眯着弯弯的笑眼夹起一块同样沾满芥末的烤肉放进嘴里，露出享受的表情，“我太喜欢这个味道了~”  
“……不错，就是有点辣。”手冢面无表情地端起水一口气喝光，“你刚才说什么？”  
“明天我必须带女伴出席，麻烦你准备一下。”  
“不二。”  
“嗯？”  
“我是男人。”  
“这一点我当然知道。”不二给了他一个暧昧的眼神，手冢感觉他似乎在说“你那里有多男人还有人比我更清楚吗？”。  
“只是，我已经和家人说了会带女伴回去呢……你不去的话……”对面的男人露出为难的表情，还叹了口气，“难得过一次生日，竟然要让大家失望了……”  
修长的手指掏出手机划开。  
“或者不知道我现在去随便请一位小姐是否还来得及吗……”  
“即使…”手冢清了清嗓子，辣味还在他大脑里流窜燃烧，“即使我接受你的邀请，这个时间也很难找到适合的服装，不如……”直接带男伴——  
对面的男人瞬间勾起春风和煦的微笑。  
“这倒不是问题，我已经替你定做了一套正装。”

第二天的宴会在不二家的宅邸进行。宽敞典雅的大厅和花园，美味精致的食物，上层名流们不动声色地进行着隐藏了无数利益纠葛的情报交换。其中最为人所道的，当然是不二家的长子带了一位比他还高出半个头的知性美人作为女伴现身，短暂应酬了一圈就潇洒离场，留下宾客们窃窃私语。  
“听说那位小姐无法说话呢……”  
“不二先生是国外长大的，喜好果然和一般人不一样。”  
“我还是第一次看到这么高的女人穿和服……不二先生对女伴真是大方……”  
“喂喂，你有没有觉得……那位小姐和我们厅里搜查二课那位警部有些像？……难道是亲戚？”  
……  
被扔下应酬客人的不二家的长辈和姐弟面对各种流言蜚语笑得有些尴尬。今晚稍早，他们第一次见到不二带回来的女伴也是意外十足。  
尤其是淑子妈妈，听到对方姓手冢并且看到那张脸后吃了一惊，和彩菜的孩子太像了，只是五官更加精致柔和一些。  
“手冢？……是那个手冢家的……？”她看向自己儿子，不二笑着轻巧点头，“她是手冢国光先生的堂妹。”  
“你们什么时候认识的？上次去手冢家的时候怎么不说呢？”  
“那个时候还没有确定关系，我也没有想到会是彩菜阿姨的侄女呢。而且您看，我这不是就把人带回来了吗~？”不二搂着高挑女性的腰，拉起宽大袖口里的手亲了一口放软语气，“妈妈，您别吓着人家。”  
“……”黑发美人面无表情地看一眼身侧矮了半个头的男人。  
“啊呀，是我失礼了呢~”淑子妈妈连忙转移话题，“手冢小姐，请坐下吧。”  
不过之后接触下来，对方虽然无法言语，但举止做派都十分优雅，看得出和彩菜家的那位儿子一样受到了非常严格的教育。相比之下，自己儿子却吊儿郎当得像个花花公子搂着人家不放，还当着一家长辈们的面亲了好几口。  
虽说儿子抱着比自己高了大半个头的女性靠在对方肩头的画面实在反常，但那位名为“手冢光子”的小姐实在过于优秀，淑子妈妈也就放下心中的疑惑随他去了。

搂着高挑的和服美人走进房间，不二瞥了眼外头：“还好，没有记者。”  
说罢他关上门，转头，手冢正站在原地面无表情地看着他。  
不二上上下下打量几番，还是忍不住笑出声来：“真是太适合你了，手冢。”  
他为手冢选了一匹深青底绣着天空河流和各色花朵的布料，做成华丽的振袖后手冢上身正面大部分面积是素净端庄的深色，只留下织入布料的金银线的光点和星星花瓣；繁复的腰带以下则是层层叠叠的花朵在令人炫目的光彩中绽放于天空河流，与垂坠袖摆上的图案融合成花之世界。  
这一套极具古典韵味的服装配上造型师做的假发和头饰，淡雅的妆容，手上拎着的织锦提包和那身内敛的气质，手冢看上去像一丛立于繁花之上的清冷翠竹。  
“那还真是谢谢你的夸奖。”美人吐出的语气丝毫没有高兴的感觉，“那么，我可以脱下这身装束了吗？”  
不二走过去环住对方的腰晃了晃：“再等一会嘛，‘手冢小姐’？人家今天可是寿星哦？何况，早上化妆做造型花了那么久的时间，现在就脱了也太可惜。”  
手冢垂下因为化妆又长又密的睫毛叹口气：“随你喜欢吧。”  
方才为了提前退场不二干脆地接下了所有的敬酒，此刻脸上的红晕和毫不收敛的表情都是那些酒精的作用。  
不二显然很满意他的“顺从”，搂着腰的手指摸进腰带后的御太鼓结里随意拨弄藏在里头的层层饰带，踮起脚来几乎是贴着看他的脸。  
手冢脸上敷着薄薄的脂粉，凤眼被画上了细腻的眼妆，锋利的尾部被嫣红弱化了不少男人的坚硬，而那两片薄唇擦着红色的唇彩，像樱桃一般惹人食欲。  
不二想也没想就一口咬了上去。化妆品的香味和手冢口中原本的味道交错成奇妙的幻景，他或许已经在梦中了也说不定。  
“呐，手冢~”不二拖着软绵绵的嗓音舔他，“既然都穿上女人的衣服了，这次就让我在上面，好不好~？”  
原本插进御太鼓结的手慢慢下滑到包裹着上好绸缎的臀部揉了一把。  
“……”这家伙，还没放弃吗？  
“好不好~~？”  
整个靠进怀里的男人在他颈侧蹭了两下继续撒娇，双手已经开始试图解他的腰带。  
只是……  
手冢站在那任由不二对着自己又亲又摸了好一会儿，面无表情地看着栗发男人一脸疑惑地睁开透明的蓝眼睛：“这个……要怎么脱？”  
像个打不开糖果袋的孩子一般。  
艳红的唇角勾起，他捏住不二精致的下巴碰了碰沾上口红的嘴唇：“那我来，好不好？”  
不二看着那张因为化妆变得男女莫测的脸，如同雪中绽放的腊梅般摄人心魄。  
“……好。”

手冢在对方同意的第一时间就吻了下去，唇舌纠缠是唇彩的甜味。尽管穿着不如男装便于行动的衣服，他依然干脆利落地替不二脱去了那件闪着白金暗纹的浅灰色西装外套。  
不二非常配合，回应着他的亲吻同时自己去解腰带的金属扣，西装裤随着清脆的咔哒声一起落地，手冢也扯掉了他的领带扔开，一手解开衬衫剩余的扣子一手已经顺着白色的内裤摸了进去。  
诶？  
哪里不对？  
不二睁开眼结束这个吻：“手冢……”  
下一秒，还整整齐齐穿了一身繁花的美人将半赤裸的他直接抱起按在了旁边的书桌上。  
樱桃木桌面光滑冰冷，让欲望和酒精上头的不二清醒不少，他一脚踩在打算压上来的手冢肩头，昂贵的和服被毫不留情地压出褶皱。  
“手冢，这和说好的不一样吧？”  
“是你同意的，而且……”手冢直接吻了吻他的脚，将唇上的红色印在踝骨上，像是留下了一道标记，“比起和服，我更清楚怎么脱西装。”  
“你……你难道……”不二瞪大眼有些惊异，衬衫的扣子已经被全数解开露出雪白的皮肉。  
手冢拉开他的腿压上去：“不二，想知道怎么穿着和服做吗？”  
“……”突然这么一说，他还真挺想的。  
不二的好奇心在这种时候被撩拨起来，心底在上手冢和新体验之间摇摆不定，而与此同时手冢的吻已经顺着他的脖子一路落在了胸口。  
轻轻一舔，不二就喘了出来。  
早已食髓知味的身体从挺立的乳尖开始涟漪般泛起粉红，不二还在断断续续地低头抗议：“你应该…给我考虑的时间……吧…”  
装饰着小小花朵的黑发正埋在他胸前，乍一看仿佛真的是位女性伏在他身上爱抚挑逗——除了在层层布料遮掩下正褪去他内裤的那双男人的手！  
不二夹紧膝盖想要挽留腿上的内裤打断对方的攻势，手冢剥了几次没有从他腿间强行剥掉那块小小的布料，撑起身轻叹口气：“和服确实……不太方便呢。”  
那不如就停止吧？  
不二很想这么说。  
只可惜下一秒优雅的美人站直身体一手掐住他的膝盖窝一手从旁边的提包里拿出了……  
润滑剂和安全套。  
“……居然…放这些在包里？！”  
手冢歪歪头，因为亲热鬓角稍微散乱下几缕黑发垂在脸颊上，为那身端庄的和服平添几分诱人的味道——让不二想分开那交叠的领口看看下头的风景。  
只可惜想归想，顶着精致妆容的脸的男人面无表情地打开润滑剂倒了一手就捅进了他的后方。  
不二咬住嘴唇忍受他的入侵，看到袖摆被沾上的液体感叹可惜了这身布料。  
生涩的甬道被慢慢打开，滑腻冰凉的液体随着手指的增加一点点探入身体深处触碰他的敏感点，不二的膝盖早已失去闭合的力气只能任由身上的人扯去内裤后大大分开。  
“舒服吗？”手冢继续维持小幅度的抽插扩张动作，低头从雪白的大腿内侧将唇彩的颜色印上去一路攀行，最后来到不二的腿间。  
透明的蓝色瞳孔映照出嫣红的嘴唇吞入自己性器的一幕。  
“嗯……”不二软下腰身，双腿也不自觉架上对方的肩头。提花布料上有序的纹路将他的膝窝擦得发红。  
性器被滚烫的唇舌纠缠着紧贴着，后方的敏感点也被温柔不断地轻抚。不二被他前后夹击撩拨得纤瘦的腰肢挺起又落下，呜咽着连个像样的字节都吐不出来。  
从两人第一次做完全套之后的每一次，手冢都能表现得让他更加确信做承受的那一方，比他以为的要爽快太多。  
——尽管他还是想要试试反过来的感受。  
手冢重重吮了一下已经淌出液体的顶端撤去唇舌和手指，然后单手撑上他耳侧的桌面。和服深色的袖摆堆叠而下，把他整个笼罩在手冢的影子里，而从那层层叠叠的奢华布料里探出的手骨节分明，充满了优雅的力量。  
“我来教你怎么脱，不二。”  
另一只手拉起他的手顺着繁复的腰带下端撩起开满鲜花的布料，接着是白色的长襦绊，然后是男人的内裤，最后……  
“替我把这件脱了。”手冢目不转睛地望着他，唇红齿白，凤眼尾部的胭脂如花般娇艳，手下却以无法拒绝的力道拉着他为自己褪去贴身的内裤，握住又硬又热的器官，为它戴上薄薄的橡胶。  
不二心跳得飞快，向下瞟了一眼就尴尬得不敢再看，那么优雅美丽的花幕间手冢拉着他的手把自己的性器掏出暴露在空气里，像蔷薇丛里沉睡的虎醒了过来。  
咔哒一声轻响，手冢把眼镜放在了一旁。  
紧接着那双藏在柔软振袖中的男人的大手将他的腿抬高，将大猫的利爪捅进湿透的脆弱深处。  
“啊…慢……慢点……”  
不二下意识地夹着对方的腰，不让他入侵的太快。窄小的甬道艰难又热烈地承受着，对方的凶器利用润滑剂毫不留情地肆意挺入，直到尽数没入把他贯穿。  
他抬眼望向身上的人，明明还维持着那张被妆容修饰成男女莫辨美丽又冷淡的脸庞，除了些许发丝的凌乱头饰和领口都整整齐齐。腰带下方却掀开了长长的下摆露出男人才有的器官逼入他的身体。  
太……糟糕了！  
又太刺激了！  
“你看，全部进去了……”  
手冢带着点笑意吻了吻他的额头，低沉的音色叹息着等了一会，才挺动腰部一点点捅向能让不二丧失理智的地方。  
“嗯……”不二还没有完全适应这种被贯穿的感觉，闭着眼攀紧男人的背部，把鲜花抓成一道道褶皱。  
“…不二……”手冢俯身在耳畔吹了口气。  
“嗯…嗯？…”体内的顶弄突然停了。  
“既然让我穿上了你选的衣服…不该看到最后吗？”沾满了化妆品甜腻香气的吻碎碎落在颈侧，传入耳中的声线却是男人的声音。  
不二喘息着睁眼去看身上的人，变得柔和不少的眉眼没了眼镜的遮挡近在咫尺，溢满了温柔和欲望。尽管知道是化妆的缘故，他还是被那一低头的温柔戳到了小心脏，连带下身的反应都越发明显。  
回应他的是重新变大力甚至蛮横的顶撞！  
不二的呻吟也从低喘变成惊叫。  
身着花海的美人用花将他淹没再翻天覆地，让透明的蓝色眼底除了随着狂风碎裂的花瓣再无他物，赤裸的身体被凌乱的织物层层叠叠覆住，把不二那张精致漂亮的脸也衬得越发性感诱人。  
在最隐秘的花芯里，他们以男性的姿态进行最真切的交合。  
手冢掐紧手下的细腰大力顶弄，水声接二连三地飘散在花层。不二的两腿之间已经一片狼藉，穴口被撑到最大吞咽男人的出出入入，带动上方硬挺的器官在布料上磨蹭出糟糕的痕迹。他被操弄得已经无暇顾及其他，修长的双腿绕住绑着一层层腰带饰物的腰想要更多，他扭动着让手冢再快一点再深一点，瘫软在桌面上满脸潮红地随着体内抽插的动作放肆呻吟。鼓胀的性器一寸寸磨过不为人知的那些渴望，翻搅着湿粘的液体在身体的内部肆意驰骋，把最欢愉的体验酿成花蜜送入他最敏感的深处激起浪潮——  
白色的星光散落在提花布料繁复的纹路上，把那件优雅的和服染上难以言喻的新风味。  
欲望褪去，不二喘息着看向身上妆容被汗微微湿糊的男人，他还埋在他身体里，随着呼吸细细磨蹭。  
透明的蓝眼睛被深青的布料染成冷冷的碧色，他淡淡笑着着用鼻子哼出一句话：“手冢，你什么时候学会骗人了。”  
手冢勾起红色已经七零八落的薄唇，吻了吻他的额头。  
“生日快乐。”

次日上午，不二的姐姐来敲门，好半天才见自家弟弟脸色微妙地打开门。  
衣衫不整，脸色发暗，敞开的睡袍下的身体上还散落着口红的痕迹和轻微的抓痕。  
“……周助，你还好吗？”怎么看都是纵欲过度的模样让不二姐姐下意识往里看去，结果床上没有想象中的女性的身影，倒是落地窗旁站了个穿着整体的高大男人。  
“我没事，只是昨晚多喝了几杯。”不二裹住睡袍撑起笑容将姐姐让进房间，自己就近倒在一旁的摇椅上。  
“这位是……？还有，手冢小姐呢？”  
“……”  
“……”  
不二和男人对视一眼，清了清嗓子开口解释：“光子家中有些急事，一早回去了。这位是警视厅搜查二课的警部，手冢国光先生。”  
“手冢…您就是母亲常提的彩菜阿姨的儿子吧，您好。对了，那您也是手冢小姐的……”  
手冢推推眼镜一本正经地向不二姐姐伸出手：“初次见面，我是光子的堂兄，来此叨扰是另外有些公事需要面见不二先生。”  
“原来是这样！”不二姐姐连忙笑着握了握对方的手，然后转身向卧室门外走去，“那我去请人准备一些点心吧，周助也真是的，至少该让人送茶上来呀！”  
瘫在摇椅里的栗发男人笑眼弯弯：“就等姐姐来帮我呀~”  
“喂喂，当着外人的面还撒娇吗？对了……”已经走到门口的姐姐探回头，“既然光子小姐昨晚在这里留宿，你们已经到考虑结婚的程度了吗？”  
房间内的两个男人神情都微妙起来。  
手冢面无表情地盯着不二，一副替妹妹讨个名分的严肃味道。不二则是眨眨眼勾起笑容与他对视，嘴上却是在回答姐姐的问题：“如果客观操作上能达成的话……吧？”  
不二姐姐以为自家弟弟又在卖关子，大笑着留下一句“别害羞了快把人娶回来吧”便下楼去了。  
房间里一阵寂静。  
手冢悄无声息地走到靠在摇椅里垂头闭目的不二跟前，双手撑在扶手上止住椅子的晃动。  
“如果能达成的话？”  
栗发男人睁开那双宝石般的蓝眼睛，笑容如春风吹过繁花枝头。  
“比如我在上面的那一天……”

“你觉得呢，手冢先生？”

END.


End file.
